


The mission

by Delayneserenity



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Choking, F/M, Fingerfucking, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delayneserenity/pseuds/Delayneserenity
Summary: It's your first gala as lead negotiator under Snoke, he assigns you to get close to his apprentice.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	The mission

The gala for the First Order was today and you were nervous as hell for it since this was your first one in your new position. You had just been promoted to lead negotiator under Supreme Leader Snoke.

He had sent for a dress to be made for you to wear tonight and you weren’t sure what to expect of it. You heard a knock on your door, stopping your thoughts. You walked over and casually opened the door. 

“Ma’am, Supreme Leader Snoke is asking for you to see him in his throne room immediately.” You nodded to them and then shooed them off, slipping on your heels you headed to the throne room. 

The click of your heels caused the troopers to salute you as you walked past them in the hallway. You nodded and kept your head down low as you continued through the ship, making your way to the lift to go to his chambers. 

The lift was slow, causing you to play with your hands behind your back. You attempted to stop fidgeting and straightened out your leather pants and black blouse. The lift stopped and when the doors opened you were greeted by the Praetorian guards that lined his large chambers. You acknowledged them and walked in, stopping just before the steps to the throne. 

“Good morning my protege, you look lovely today.” Snoke stood up from his throne, gently gesturing a hand to you. 

“Good morning Supreme Leader.” You replied, bowing before him. 

He sat back down on the throne, considering your appearance. “I have an announcement planned for tonight’s gala.” He stated. You took a deep breath.

“I will be introducing you in your new position,” he paused, “Also, my apprentice will make an appearance tonight and I want you to get as close to him as possible. I sense that he is troubled and I want to know why.” He spoke casually, as if his request was simple. Snoke stood from his throne and walked over to where you were still crouched on one knee.

“Yes, Supreme Leader,” you looked up at him, nodding. 

“Use any means necessary to get close to him. If you succeed in doing this for me, you will be rewarded.” He put his fingers under your chin and you held back a shudder from his touch. His lanky finger flicked upwards slightly, causing your head to jerk upwards before falling back down. Your eyes were trained on the floor. 

“You are dismissed.” You stood up as he headed back to his throne. “There will be a maiden who will come by soon to get you ready to be planetside for the gala. Please enjoy it and do not forget your mission.” 

“Thank you Supreme Leader.” You bowed your head to him one last time and he nodded to you, sitting back down in his throne. 

You quickly walked past the guards and into the lift. When the doors shut completely, you slumped your shoulders forward and released a large sigh. 

The lift felt like it was taking forever to get your floor but soon it came to a halt. It opened and none other than General Hux stood at the doors. 

You stood up straight and clasped your hands behind your back. 

“General.” You nodded and moved over to make room for him. 

“Negotiator, nice to see you.” He smiled and stepped in, pressing the button to the floor he was heading too. 

He looked over to you. “Are you prepared for your first gala tonight?” 

“I am very excited, thank you.” You smiled at him while you played with your fingers behind your back. 

The lift reached your floor and the General stepped to the side, letting you out. 

“Thank you General Hux.” You turned back and smiled at him. 

“Any time, see you tonight.” He nodded before the doors closed, separating you two. 

You made your way back to your quarters and when you heard the sound of the door closing you flopped onto your bed. This was going to be a difficult mission but you knew you could do it. You laid there for a moment thinking about how you were going to do this, you had only seen Commander Ren a couple of times, and you’ve never spoken before. You had to get close to him, but you weren’t entirely sure how. 

You got up from the bed and slowly stripped off your clothes. You kicked your pumps across the room before taking off your blouse, then your pants, leaving a trail from your room to the refresher. 

You turned the tub on letting it fill with hot water and you watched as the steam filled the room. Tying up your hair in a bun before stepping into the bath, you sank down into the water slowly, letting your body get used to the scalding hot water. 

You leaned your head against the back of the tub, looking up at the ceiling. Thoughts ran through your head as you tried to think of every scenario possible for tonight. 

_ Will I succeed?  _

_ Will I fail at my first big mission?  _

_ Will he kill me?  _

All these thoughts swirled in your head causing you to lose track of time. The water had grown cold and there was a knock on the door. 

“One moment!” You called out while grabbing one of your robes to wrap your body in. 

You walked out and opened the door to find the handmaiden with a rack in tow. 

“Madam,” she nodded, “I’m here to get you ready for the gala tonight per Supreme Leader Snoke’s request.” 

You greeted her and stepped aside, letting her in the room. 

“You can set up anywhere you want.” You explained, walking back into the bathroom to drain the tub. 

“Thank you.” She said sheepishly. 

You let your hair down while walking over to her. You watched as she set up a table to do your hair and makeup at. 

“Please have a seat.” She pulled out the chair, gesturing for you to sit down.

“Supreme Leader Snoke has very specific instructions on how he wants you to look...” She explained timidly as she took everything out of the large duffel bag she’d brought in. 

“Go ahead.” You deadpanned, taking a deep breath as she grabbed a bunch of different hair products. You propped your data pad on the table and brought up a holodrama to watch to pass the time. 

She worked meticulously on your hair for what seemed like hours. You really didn’t care what she was doing, you knew that you’d look good, more or less. When she stopped fluffing your hair, you looked up at her. She looked pleased, and more relaxed than when she arrived.

“All done with your hair, now it’s time for your makeup.” She said as she put the hair things back in the duffel bag, taking out loads of makeup. You just nodded and let her do her thing. 

You closed your eyes when needed and didn’t move a muscle when she was working on your face. It was relaxing, having someone else work on your hair and makeup. Honestly you were grateful to have been able to close your eyes, even if it was only for a little bit. Again, you knew that you’d look perfect no matter what she did. 

You sat there for a few more moments until she stopped. You opened your eyes and she had a mirror in front of you. 

“How do you like it?” She asked nervously. You blinked, focusing on the mirror and you smiled at your reflection. 

Your eyes were soft and subtle, but beautiful nonetheless. She put the faintest color on your lips and cheeks, but it all worked seamlessly. Your hair was twisted and twirled into a beautiful updo, sat low on your head with face-framing pieces hung on either side.

“Wow, the Supreme Leader has a good vision.” You looked back at her and smiled. 

She walked back towards the rack and grabbed the garment bag that was hanging on it. “Just wait until you see the dress.” She spoke all giddy-like, practically skipping back towards you. 

She unzipped the bag, revealing the most amazing black dress you had ever seen. The entire dress was a gorgeous sheer black material, floor length and long-sleeved. You took a closer look: the detailing on the dress was more intricate than you have ever seen before. The forearms and bottom half of the skirt were adorned with beautiful cross-stitching and the upper-arms and bodice were covered in black sequin lace. 

“Ma’am.” She held the dress low, opening the top of it so you could step in. 

You stepped both feet into it while she carefully slid it up your body, slipping your arms into the sleeves. She did it up, the zipper stopping just above your ass. The back was completely open, leaving your skin to prickle from the cool air. 

The dress hugged your body, fitting you just right. You walked over to the mirror in your room to admire the whole thing. You sighed, loving how you looked all put together. You twisted and turned in the mirror, admiring how the dress looked on you. You felt good, you looked amazing. 

“It’s stunning.” You turned and smiled at her. 

“Here, slip these on.” She bent down and helped you put on a pair of black stilettos. 

“Now you’re complete.” She smiled at you, admiring her work. You took one last look in the mirror and took a deep breath. You turned around and gave her a hug. 

“Thank you for making me look beautiful for my first gala. I appreciate it so much, thank you again.” You held her tight and you felt her body relax as she hugged you back. 

“Anything for the Supreme Leader and his new lead negotiator,” she paused, “Now let’s get you out of here and planetside.” She quickly packed up her things as you got your purse and collected the last minute items you needed. 

You couldn’t stop sneaking glances at yourself in the mirror. Seeing your hair and makeup done so perfectly, you truly looked beautiful. And it really had been a long time since you got dressed up like this. 

“Okay, let’s get you to the hangar.” She said as she pulled the rack to the door. 

You walked out of your quarters first, the maiden following closely behind you. As you walked, you could see in your peripherals the amount of stares you were getting from the troopers wandering the halls. It was completely obvious that they were staring, but you felt sexy and powerful. They all knew your position and wouldn’t try anything anyways.

You finally made it to the hangar and you saw the ship that was taking you to Coruscant. The city-scaped planet was the most prestigious planet back in the day and, really, it still was, but now it was completely First Order territory.

“Thanks again for everything, you made me look amazing!” You hugged her again before walking up the ramp of the ship.

You waved at her as the ramp doors closed and you took your seat, finding that you were twiddling your thumbs again. 

The trip wasn’t long, but by the time you’d gotten to the major city, your hands were drenched with sweat. You were nervous, though you weren’t sure if it was because of the gala or your mission. Regardless, you knew you’d be able to handle them, both of them. 

You were escorted down the ramp by the pilot and you kindly thanked him when you reached the speeder. You got into the speeder and watched as you passed all the buildings. It had been awhile since you had been to such a busy city but you loved the feeling. 

The venue came into view and it was the most stunning place ever. It was massive and it was entirely decked out with First Order decoration. Black and red insignias hung all over the walls. 

Someone opened the door to the speeder for you, allowing you to step out. There were people lined all along the entrance of the building trying to get a good view of the people coming out of the speeders, all of which were prestigious people within the First Order. 

You walked up the walkway into the building only to see even more First Order insignia, the Supreme Leader really knows how to throw a gala. 

The Supreme Leader himself greeted you as you walked in, “Ah, the person I couldn’t wait to see. You look lovely this evening.” His deep, garbled voice made you tense up. He held his arm out for you to take. 

“Yes, thank you for all of this, it’s amazing.” You quickly took a deep breath and smiled, taking his arm. 

“Anything for you, my child.” He held your arm tight and walked you into the main room. As soon as the doors swung open, the entire ballroom erupted into applause. 

Snoke held up his free hand and the crowd quieted immediately. “Please welcome my new lead negotiator.” He released your arm, gesturing to you slightly before he bowed to you. 

The room resumed cheering, and you watched as people bowed and waved to you, clapping and loud cheers filled the room. You nervously waved back, bowing deeply. As you were still bent down, you heard the doors behind you open again, the room falling silent once more.

“My apprentice and your Commander, Kylo Ren.” You quickly stood up straight and began moving to the side, allowing Commander Ren to step into your spot. 

You watched him stroll in with a group of six men behind him. You were still slowly moving out of his way when he suddenly stopped right beside you, extending his hand for you to take. Yo glanced at Snoke who nodded to you, and you took Ren’s hand. 

“Thank you, Commander.” You said politely, looking up at him. You couldn’t see his face, his mask still on. He didn’t say anything, just nodded as he guided you to your seat. He surprisingly pulled your chair out for you to sit in and you smiled, thanking him again.

You had only seen him a few times around the Supremacy, always had his mask on. But when he sat down across the table from you, you watched his leather-gloved hands rise to the edges of his mask. You heard a faint hissing noise and he lifted his mask off, revealing his face to you for the first time. The other six men took their seats on either side of you and Ren, taking their masks off as well, but you couldn’t take your eyes off the Commander. 

You literally could not stop staring at him. He was completely and utterly gorgeous. He had these beautiful brown eyes and perfectly tousled black hair. His nose and cheekbones to die for. You noticed a pretty large scar adorning his face, the healing flesh still pink.  _ Pink _ . His lips. You sighed at how full and pink his lips were. 

He cleared his throat breaking you out of your daydream. 

“So, you’re Snoke’s right hand woman now, huh?” His voice was like velvet, deep and smooth. 

You cleared your throat too, “Yeah, I uh– I just got promoted.” You said shyly, putting your hands in your lap. 

“How do you like it?” He asked, eyes boring into yours. 

“It’s been great so far.” You let out a small giggle.

“I’m so glad.” Ren spoke with the slightest of a smirk, you couldn’t help but press your legs together. 

“Thank you Commander I–” 

“I want to thank each and every single one of you for joining us tonight to celebrate the First Order.” Snoke’s booming voice interrupted your conversation and everyone turned to look at the head table. 

“I also want to introduce my new lead negotiator, please welcome Ms. [L/N].” He gestured to you sitting down and you gulped. The crowd erupted in cheers as you stood on shaky knees. You waved and did little bows, looking around at everyone clapping for you. Your eyes fell on Ren, who was clapping slowly, his eyes lingering on your body before meeting your gaze, the smallest smile on his lips. You quickly averted your eyes, still waving until the cheering died down. You took a seat again and the Supreme Leader continued to talk. 

“I want to thank you all again for your constant support in growing the First Order to be the best in the galaxy! Now enjoy!” Snoke bowed and resumed his spot at the head table in front of the crowd.

The band started to play and people slowly started making their way to the large dance floor. The ballroom was massive and the music echoed off the walls. The room bustled to life as people danced and chatted, laughter filling your ears. You sat and watched as Snoke stood up from his seat, heading directly over to you. 

“May I?” He asked, holding his hand out. You nodded, smiling, and took his hand that was extended towards you. 

You stood up and followed him to the dance floor. 

“How is it going with my apprentice?” He pulled you closer by your waist, speaking directly into your ear. You shivered, but kept swaying to the melody. 

“He’s interacting with me, but I'll get closer to him. I promise, sir.” You gently pulled away to look at Snoke. He was smiling, his mangle face twisted in a sinister smile. 

“I don’t doubt it at all, ah here he comes now.” You looked behind you and sure enough Ren was making his way towards the two of you. 

“Mind if I take her off your hands, Supreme Leader?” Snoke nodded, still smiling. You took a deep breath when Snoke pulled his hand off your waist and allowed Ren to slide in, taking his place. Snoke waved goodbye, nodding to you before walking back to the head table. 

“You look so lovely tonight, I’ve seen you around the ship before, but I’ve never seen you done up like this,” He looked down, no doubt catching a glimpse of your cleavage. “It suits you.”

You looked up and smiled at him. “Thank you Commander.” 

Ren twirled you around, swaying to the melody, quite literally sweeping you off your feet. 

“I’d like to see you like this more.” Ren breathed as he pulled you closer, his gloved hand on the small of your exposed back. You shivered, the cold of the leather and the closeness was making your flustered. 

“Well, you’re Snoke’s apprentice and I’m his right hand woman now, so I think we’ll be seeing a lot more of each other.” You spoke matter-of-factly, with a hint of a smirk behind your lips. 

“I’m counting on it.” His voice grew deeper and you felt his hand move from your back to your ass. You flinched when he gave it a small squeeze causing a small yelp to leave your lips. You sucked in a breath and before you could stop yourself you quickly got out of his arms. 

“I’m sorry I uh– I have to use the restroom, please excuse me Commander.” You spoke quickly and pulled away from him completely, rushing towards the refreshers. You walked into the bathroom and thankfully there was no one else in there. 

You let out a loud exhale and looked at yourself in the mirror. Your cheeks were red with embarrassment. You could feel the heat radiating from them. You ran your hands in the cold water and dabbed the backs of your palms on your face, trying to cool yourself down. You heard the door open and you half-assed looked, thinking you’d see another woman coming into the restroom. Your cheeks immediately heated up again when you saw that it was Ren. 

“Uh what are you–“ You were cut off by his gloved-finger over your lips. 

“Do not say another word.” He practically growled as his finger traced over your bottom lip, his hand caressing your bruning cheek. You went to protest, but he abruptly grabbed your face and smashed his lips onto yours. 

You melted against him, before realizing what was happening. You pushed against him, hands pressing his strong chest. You snickered against your lips and released you. You fell back against the sinks and your hand flew to your mouth. He took a step closer to you and you looked up at him. 

“I know what your mission is, and if you’re to succeed let’s at least make it interesting.” He pushed you against the sinks with his hand wrapped around your neck. He pushed into you further, the edge of the sink digging into your backside, something else hard digging into your front. 

“I can sense what you feel towards me, it’s practically radiating off of you.” He smirked, while his hand grew tighter around your throat causing a moan to slip from your lips. 

He leaned down, the pressure on your throat not letting up. 

“You like that?” His lips brushed your ear. “This  _ will _ be interesting.” His voice rumbled in your eardrum and you could feel the heat growing between your thighs. You tried to press your legs together, but it only made it worse. 

You were begging for attention. 

His free hand slid down your figure, tracing your curves with his still-gloved hand. He managed to get his hand under the hem of your mid-length dress and hike it up past your bare ass, only your dainty panties saving your decency. 

He tsk’ed his tongue. “Look at you, wearing practically nothing under this slutty dress of yours.” His fingers moved up your thigh to brush against your thin panties. “You’re just begging to be fucked, hmm?” 

His words, combined with the pressure on your throat and the feeling of his other hand inching closer to where you needed it most, made you moan aloud again, though this time it came out more as a whine.

“Dripping wet for me too.” His finger teased the side of your panties, feeling the slick already leaking from the sides. “Dirty girl.” 

You closed your eyes as he slid his finger into the hem of your panties, brushing against your pulsing clit. You quickly opened up your legs more, only for him to pause. 

“You’re so fucking needy, aren’t you?” 

You nodded. “Yes, Commander.” 

He growled, pleased with your answer he released your throat, lifting you with both hands and plopped your ass on the edge of the sink. He squeezed your throat again and when you moaned he slipped a finger into your cunt, causing you to tilt your head back letting out a moan. 

“Good girl, that’s it.” He praised you as he slipped in another finger, moving them both faster in and out of you. 

“Commander–”

Your words were cut off when Ren tore his fingers from you, making you whine and pout. He lifted you slightly from the sink with one hand, the other moving to the waistband of your panties, pulling them down and off. He wadded them up and put them in his trouser pocket. 

“These are mine now, if you want them back you have to be a good girl for the rest of the night.” He spoke slowly as he inched down to his knees. You nodded and bit your lip. 

He then started planting small kisses on your inner thighs while lifting your legs up and over his shoulders. You could feel his breath on your aching clit just needing attention, you were never one to do this but something came over you. 

He licked a stripe up your folds, causing you to moan even more. Your hands found their way to his hair and you tangled your fingers in his perfect black curls. You tugged on his hair when he nipped at you clit, sucking it between his teeth ever so slightly. 

His tongue worked magic on your pussy while there was still a huge party going on right outside that door. 

“Oh fuck–” You breathed out as his tongue hit the right spots, causing you to let out an incoherent string of moans. 

“Fuck, you taste so good.” He spoke against your clit, the vibrations of his voice sending shockwaves through your body. You could hear him lapping up all of your slick, coating his tongue and lips with it. He stopped abruptly and stood up, smashing his lips into yours. His tongue thrashed itself into your mouth and you welcomed it eagerly. You moaned again, tasting yourself on his perfect lips. 

“Tell me how you taste baby girl.” He spoke against your mouth, tongue fighting for dominance with yours. His hand found its way to your throat once more and you moaned against him. He pushed off of you and looked deeply into your eyes. His mouth and chin were glistening with your slick and you sighed at how perfect he looked. 

“It’s so fucking good.” You breathed, licking your lips. 

He smirked and quickly spun you around so that you were facing the mirror. He pushed your front down, bending you over the cold marble sink. Your dress was still hiked up over your ass, exposed to whoever could walk in there but you didn’t care. 

You heard his zipper coming undone and before you knew it he slammed into you. 

“Fuck.” Ren spat out as he fully sheathed his massive cock inside of you. You yelped, grabbing the edges of the sink for stability as you moaned. You couldn’t speak, you just looked at yourself in the mirror, watching the Commander of the First Order fuck you mercilessly from behind, his llength stretching you out but filling you so well. 

His hand was on the back of your neck holding your upper body down against the marble while he fucked you hard. He didn’t care about anything as he pounded into you, if someone walked in here you don’t think either of you would stop. 

He steadily thrust into you, your hip bones digging into the sink. Every movement caused you to gasp and moan, your eyebrows knitting with pleasure, your eyes falling half-lidded, your mouth parting slightly. Eventually, your hand reached down to circle your clit because you fucking needed it. You needed a release and you needed it now. 

“Did I say you could fucking touch yourself?” Ren snapped as he stopped his rhythm to pull your hand from your clit. “You only can come when I tell you.” He ripped himself out of you, making you feel empty. 

He turned you around and wrapped his hand around your throat again. 

“Do you understand me?” His eyes were dark with lust. 

“Yes Commander.” Was all you could choke out. Without a minute to waste he made you sit on the edge of the sink again before thrusting into you again. Your head tilted back where it could since his hand was still wrapped around you. 

You could feel in the pit of your stomach that you wanted a release but he was depriving you of that for his own pleasure and you didn’t mind it. You knew that he was getting close to his own release by the rhythm of his thrusts, so you knew you’d get your release too. 

He jutted into you with sloppy thrusts, his breathing going jagged. 

“Fuck– Go ahead baby girl, I want to see you play with yourself.” His words were breathy, beautiful, sexy. You moaned and let your hand wander down to your clit, rubbing circles to bring you closer to your climax. 

You tensed up, riding right along the edge. Ren fucked into you hard and fast, matching the speed you were rubbing your clit. 

“Shit, come for me, dirty little slut. Come on your Commander’s cock.” His words pushed you over the edge and you lost it. Letting yourself go, you let out a string of moans while biting into his shoulder to muffle them. 

“ _ Fuuuck _ .” He muttered out as you clenched down on him hard, bringing him to his own release. You felt his length twitch inside of you and you felt warmth bloom from your lower belly. Everything was hot and sticky, the mirrors behind you fogged up. 

“That was amazing, Kylo–”

“That cunt is mine, and it’s Commander Ren.” He interrupted you as he pulled out of you making you feel hollow. 

Your body buzzed with newfound arousal and you clenched around nothing. You watched him zip up his pants as you hopped down off the sink, pulling your dress down and straightening it out. 

“Yes, Commander Ren.” You spoke confidently, your hands smoothing over your curves. 

“Good girl.” He said as he started walking out of the bathroom before turning back to you. He patted his pocket, the one with your panties in them. “If you want these back, meet me in my quarters after the gala.” 

And like that he was gone. 

You sighed at the thought of you getting your brains fucked out at your first gala as lead negotiator, let alone by the Commander of the First Order. You looked at yourself in the mirror one last time, fixing yourself up before leaving the bathroom. 

You got a few stares as you walked out of the bathroom, but you ignored the looks and walked back into the main ballroom. 

You noticed the Supreme leader walking up towards you, a mischievous smile on his face.

“So? Have you gotten closer to my apprentice?” He asked, extending his hand out to you. 

You took his hand confidently, allowing him to walk you back to the dance floor. “You could say that Supreme Leader, yes.” 

Snoke was looking ahead, not paying attention to the smirk on your face. You heard him chuckle though, pulling you closer by your arm. 

“Good. Very good.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ohhh hey I hope you enjoy this one 😉 shout out to meg for helping me with this one 😘


End file.
